


[Podfic] Ties That Bind

by Twilight_Angel



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: The worst part is, it might not actually be the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to him.





	[Podfic] Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ties That Bind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45830) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in May 2010.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201005171.zip)**

**[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201005195.zip)**

1.00:51

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
